


New Experiences

by Useless19



Series: MegOP Week [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Accidental Marriage, M/M, Pre-War, Sparkmerging, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless19/pseuds/Useless19
Summary: Sometimes Orion forgot that the High Council deemed them unsuitable and, in fact, what they were doing this evening was borderline illegal.For MegOP week, Day 3: Cultural Differences
Relationships: Megatron/Orion Pax
Series: MegOP Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593355
Comments: 5
Kudos: 149
Collections: MegOP Week 2020





	New Experiences

"There's really no reason to look so shocked," Orion said, feeling more discomforted for every second Megatronus's dumbfounded stare continued. "It's perfectly normal."

"If you say so," Megatronus murmured, optics still fixed on Orion's exposed spark.

"You just spent an hour worshipping my — my _entire_ array with your — your —"

"My glossa," Megatronus finished for him, amused, as though that _wasn't_ the more risqué of the two interface activities.

Orion pulled back, closing his chest plates. "We don’t have to if you don’t want to," he said. Hopefully, they could get back on track and still finish this night with a few mergeless overloads.

Megatronus scooted closer on the berth and tugged Orion to lean against him. He still had smears of lubricant around his mouth, highlighting the scars there.

"It is… rare, to display such vulnerabilities in Kaon," Megatronus said, picking his words carefully. "Even with those you are intimate with."

Even with all his amazing words and unstoppable charisma, Megatronus was still gladiator-caste. Sometimes Orion forgot that the High Council deemed them unsuitable — there was no one more suited to him than Megatronus — and, in fact, what they were doing this evening was borderline illegal.

"In Iacon it is rare to kneel when giving pleasure," Orion countered. "To make yourself lesser."

Megatronus laughed. "Did you feel like _you_ were in control there, Orion?"

He laughed again when Orion’s cooling fans started up without warning to get rid of his sudden embarrassing heat.

"I’m sorry," Orion said. He boldly put his hand on Megatronus’s thigh. "Can we go back to what we were doing before?"

"No." Megatronus manhandled Orion — something Orion didn’t have much experience with and was finding it far more intriguing than he had expected — into his lap, so they were chest-to-chest. "Show me how this mid-caste method works."

Orion re-opened his chest plates, washing Megatronus’s armour blue with the light of his bared spark.

Slowly, Megatronus followed suit. He had more layers of armour than Orion, but finally, his dazzlingly bright spark was visible. Orion wanted to touch it, but held back — spark-to-spark contact was already going to be overwhelming enough.

"Please let me know if you need to stop," Orion said.

"I think I can handle a civilian kink."

Orion leant forward. Megatronus’s vents hitched at the first brush of coronas. He endured Orion inching closer for a few seconds, then pushed him back again.

"I may have underestimated civilian fortitude," Megatronus panted. "By the Allspark, the mid-caste do that _regularly?_ "

"Would it help if you were in control?" Orion asked. "I can lie back if that makes it easier?"

Megatronus nodded and unclenched his hands from Orion’s hips. He’d left dents, Orion would have to buff those out later. The perils of tumbling with a gladiator.

They rearranged on the berth — one that was just about big enough for Orion alone and now looked ridiculously small with Megatronus crowding it — until Orion was on his back again, Megatronus leaning over him.

His spark looked so fragile despite — or maybe because of — the sharp, heavy plating surrounding it. Orion gripped his hand as best he could.

"It’s okay," Orion promised. "I’ve got you."

Megatronus surged down, capturing Orion in a kiss, even as he pressed their sparks together. Orion nearly shouted at the sudden merge.

Then he was floating in the wonderful, incredible bliss that only a sparkmerge could provide. Orion rode the wave of sensation, luxuriating at every last bit he could feel of Megatronus against him.

Megatronus flailed, unused to the sensation. He resisted Orion’s attempts to course-correct, plunging through blindly, too fast to drink in the glorious sensations.

"Megatronus," Orion gasped. "Relax, please. I’m here. I’ve got you."

Slowly, Megatronus let Orion direct him. Spark-deep feelings spiralling around one another, they drifted through the experience together, falling more and more in sync with every spark-pulse.

That was enough. Orion pulled back a bit, ready to end the merge and return to regular interfacing to bleed off the spark-built charge in — given Orion’s usual experiences with sparkmerges — a processor-melting overload. Megatronus shifted, following the thought.

Then Megatronus shifted again and the tip of his spike nudged its way into Orion's wet and ready valve before the merge was disconnected.

" _Megatronus!_ "

Orion could feel the mesh of his valve parting under Megatronus's pressure, just as he could feel Megatronus's thick spike being swallowed by slick warmth. He was experiencing the sensation from both sides.

Too much. It was too much.

"Orion," Megatronus gasped. "Sparklight, let me in."

"I…" Orion's back arched as Megatronus slid in the last crucial centimetre, pressing his spark chamber harder against Megatronus's.

" _Orion_."

Megatronus filled Orion’s senses and more. He could feel him in his struts, in his energon lines, in his very spark. Power and determination and anger and surety spilt over, drowning Orion’s emotions.

It was hard to fight, hard to push back, but Orion did so. He pulled Megatronus in and enveloped him in return, holding him close with every ounce of love in his frame.

Megatronus shuddered and Orion loosened his grip.

They were starting to balance again, to dance around one another, following the slow rhythm of Megatronus’s gentle rocking into Orion’s hungry valve.

Love, acceptance, conviction, circled passion, fearlessness, strength.

They were two and together whole.

Tears of lubricant spilt from Orion’s optics as his overload took him. Megatronus fell off the precipice at the same time.

Orion had never known such bliss before and wondered if he ever would again.

With a strength Orion couldn’t match, Megatronus pushed himself up and off of Orion and to the side. Chest plates closed over tender spark chambers, leaving the room dark and gloomy from the lack of sparklight.

Orion couldn’t regret it, his lines were buzzing like he’d been on the high-grade all night and to look at Megatronus’s beautiful spark again might just end him.

"I take it that wasn't what you had in mind?" Megatronus asked, cooling fans still roaring as he lay similarly strutless next to Orion.

"I've never interfaced during a merge before," Orion agreed.

He would be perfectly happy to never move again. The archivist in him was less content to be idle and he couldn't help cross-referencing his records of sparkmerges with caste divisions. Also, a background search started an inquiry for mentions of interface while sparkmerging and what that meant for the result of the merge.

"We shouldn't do that again until our sparks' frequencies have returned to normal," Orion said. "However, I find it strange that it's unheard of in Kaon. It might not be a public topic, but I'd be surprised to find a mech in Iacon over one hundred who hadn't been told how to merge sparks."

"You have seen how the Council likes to keep us ignorant, even of our own frames," Megatronus said dismissively. He grabbed Orion's hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss his knuckles. "And fear not, I don’t intend to do that again so soon. It was wonderful, but there are so many other ways to interface and I wish to show you them all. It might lose its charm if it's always that intense."

Orion's already scorching frame managed to get even hotter as an image capture of Megatronus's helm between Orion's thighs slid into his processor.

And somehow he was promising more? Orion wasn't sure he'd survive it.

"I'll put together some relevant information packets for you to take back to Kaon," Orion promised. "I cannot believe that it makes any sense to restrict the spread of knowledge of such a private — oh…"

"Orion?"

The background search had just returned its results.

"How do the lower castes perform a conjunx ceremony?" Orion asked slowly.

"There are acts to perform for each participant," Megatronus replied, optics narrowed in suspicion. "Some private, some public. Why? How do mid-caste mechs bond?"

"We file the correct paperwork and have a public exchange of vows in front of witnesses," Orion said. "However, the high-caste…"

"Let me guess, they sparkmerge and frag."

"There’s a ceremony also, but yes, that is at the centre of it. This restriction of information has got to stop," Orion said, tired of being disappointed by the unjust actions of the high-caste.

Megatronus laughed. "I want to watch their over-polished faces when they find out a _gladiator_ conjunxed one of their precious civilians — in their own secretive, sacred way."

It wouldn't be counted as real unless they registered it through the correct channels, however, the idea that they’d conjunxed in a way that the upper-castes would be hard-pressed to annul warmed Orion.

"Tell me about low-caste conjunx ceremonies," Orion said, curling closer to Megatronus.

"I can do you one better; Skyquake is planning on one of the public acts in a week," Megatronus said. "There are no rules for who can and cannot be there, so you can watch if you want."

"I’d like that, especially if it means I get to see you again so soon."

"As for the private acts…"

Orion had never felt more content as he listened to Megatronus detail low-caste rites and rituals that no one had felt the need to archive before. And if he stayed up too late talking when he should have been recharging and ended up late to work tomorrow? Then no one could say anything.

He was on his honeymoon after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi over at [transformersvn.tumblr.com](https://transformersvn.tumblr.com) where I make Transformers visual novels.


End file.
